Time and Time Again
by ILOVEJAMES3
Summary: Bella's old friends from Phoenix come down and hang out with the Cullens. Very funny! Please review
1. Meetings

BPOV Meetings BPOV

"Edward, I want to go shopping." I said to my perfect boyfriend

"Wait. What?" His reaction was no less than what I expected. I'm definitely not the shopping type. I don't even like clothes, but today I wanted a change of pace. Do something drastic, and uncharacteristic.

"You heard me. I want to go shopping." I told him again. We heard a squeal come from downstairs and one-second later Alice burst into Edwards's room.

"I've been waiting for this day to come!" Alice squealed. "Bella is finally interested in clothing!" She was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Alice, Alice calm down. I don't want to buy anything. Just look around. Shop. Not purchase." I emphasized my last few words.

"But why would you just _look_?" She pouted.

"Because looking is just as fun a buying. Besides, I don't need any new clothes. My closet is jammed with clothes that you bought and 'secretly' put in my closet."

"Fine we'll look," She said look with a bit of difficulty, "but I'm not promising that I wont buy anything."

"As long as you don't buy anything for me, I'm fine. Do you think Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie want to go?"

"Jasper will do anything I want to do and Rose wants a new dress which means that Emmett will want to 'help' her." She said in an annoyed voice.

"Go tell them to get ready and meet us in the cars in ten minutes." Alice squealed with excitement again and ran to tell everyone to hurry up. I turned to Edward who sat there patiently that whole time. "Where should we go?"

"Seattle. Alice already saw us there."

"Seattle it is."

Ten minutes later we were on our way. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I in the Volvo and Emmett and Rosalie in the BMW. The drive up there was quicker than what it would take a normal human, but then again, they weren't human. The whole drive was Edward and Rosalie playing snake, weaving in and out of the different lanes. It scared me half to death. When we finally arrived at the best mall in Seattle, Pacific Place, I jumped out of the car.

"Were you trying to scare the living life out of me?" I yelled at Edward and Rosalie. They both just laughed "What? Do I amuse you?"

"Love," Edward began. "Do you really think that I would let anyone hurt you? Rosalie and I were just having a little fun."

"Fun for _you_ but you are not breakable. _I_ am. Just promise me you won't do that on the way back." He kissed the top of my head.

"I promise."

"Ok. Enough chitter chatter. Let's shop!" Alice demanded. She walked the fastest into the mall. First we went into Bloomingdale's, Alice's favorite store. She gave me something to try on.

"Alice I told you I'm not buying anything."

"And I told you, I didn't promise not to buy anything."

"You are _not _buying anything for me."

"Just try it on." She gave me her best puppy dog-face.

"Fine." I sighed. I went into the dressing room and tried on the shirt she handed me. It really did look good on me. It was a dark blue, Edward's favorite color on me. It was a short sleeve and perfect for this summer. I stepped out of the dressing room and showed Alice.

"Bella! That looks really good on you!" she exclaimed. "I don't care what you say I'm buying this for you!"

"No, Alice you promised." I argued feebly. I really did like the shirt but I didn't want her or any if the Cullen's to buy me anything.

"Please?" She asked

"No." I said more firm this time.

"Fine, but I might come back later and buy it so you might as well let me buy it now when it's on sale." I was really tempted then. But I still held my answer. After twenty minutes of arguing, I finally gave in. Alice jumped up and down and grabbed the same exact shirt off the rack so she didn't have to wait for me to change. I changed quickly so we could get out of here, before Alice made me try something else on.

As soon as I stepped out of the dressing room someone caught my waist.

"You really do look good in that color." Edward whispered in my ear. "I'm glad you let Alice buy it."

"I can't say no to her." I explained to him. "C'mon. Let's get out of here before she wants me to try something else on."

We shopped for hours upon hours, only stopping so I could eat some lunch. Around 6 o'clock we decided to leave. We were just about to walk out the door when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella," someone called out to me. "Bella Swan, is that you?" I turned around. There I saw my best friends from Phoenix.

"Jade?" I asked.

"Yes! It is you Bella! Sapphire! Kitty! Come here!" She called behind her shoulder.

"Sapphire and Kitty are here too?"

"Yeah. For our graduation present, our parents gave us a trip to Seattle. We never thought we'd see you here though." She explained as Kitty and Sapphire came up behind her.

"Bella!" They both exclaimed. We all embraced in a group hug.

Kitty whispered in my ear, "Who are your friends? They are cute!"

"Oh how rude of me. Guys come here" I waved the Cullen's over. I pointed them out one by one. "This is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and this is my boyfriend Edward. Guys this is Jade, Kitty and Sapphire. They were my best friends in Phoenix." Edward gave a snort. I glared at him. He immediately straightened his face.

"Pleased to meet you." He said.

"Hi!" Alice said happily.

"What's up?" Emmett asked trying to be cool.

Rosalie just nodded her head giving a faint smile and Jasper was staring into space.

"So…" I said trying to break the awkward silence "Where are you guys staying?"

"We actually don't have a hotel we're staying at. Our parents just gave us money and said to stay at whatever hotel we want to." Jade explained.

"Why don't you come stay in Forks?" Alice asked "You guys and Bella could catch up."

"Uh… sure… but I thought Forks was really small."

"We have one little motel. I'm sure they have room. And if not you can stay with us." Alice stated. Her siblings glared at her. Edward was the first to relax and whispered something at vampire speed to them.

"What do you girls think? It would be great for us to catch up."

Jade, Sapphire and Kitty looked at each other and nodded. "Sure we'd love to stay at Forks. Just show us the way."

Fifteen minutes later, when we made sure that the girls were behind us, we were on the road again. I turned to Edward.

"What did you laugh for?" I asked him.

"Your friends thoughts. They were pretty funny."

Oh no. I thought. This couldn't be good. Kitty was known for thinking stupid or superficial thoughts. Sapphire always thought of perverted stuff. Jade was the only one of them that actually had normal thoughts. "What were they thinking?" I asked a little nervous.

"Well, Kitty was remembering these sunglasses that she put on earlier in the mall and commented that she looked hot in them. Sapphire was singing the Viagra song." Alice and Jasper cracked up. "And Jade was thinking that I was gorgeous and that you were very lucky to have me as a boyfriend. She also noticed that you had an engagement ring and made a mental note to ask you about that. But then she decided against it and is going to let you tell her and the other girls when you're ready."  
Same old Jade. Always thinking about her actions before she does anything. "So what did you think of them?" I asked the three of them.

"Well, uh… they were very interesting." Alice said. Edward and Jasper quickly agreed.

"So you don't like them." I stated.

"We never said that." Edward said. "I think we're all a little jealous. Even Rosalie. She's grown close to you, and then we meet your friends today and you were so happy."

"Oh." I didn't really notice their reactions when I introduced them. "Sorry. I was being selfish."  
"No you weren't Bella." Alice spoke up. "You haven't seen your friends in two years. It's understandable. We've just forgotten that you had friends in Phoenix and thought we had you all to ourselves. We should be the ones apologizing for being jealous."

"It's ok." I mumbled. I was still a little nervous about the girls staying at Forks.


	2. Heart to Heart

Disclaimer I want to thank my friends for inspiring this story _Disclaimer I realized after I posted my first chapter I forgot a disclaimer! Sorry and now I want to thank my friends for inspiring this story! All of the characters belong to the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer!_ Heart to Heart BPOV

After a few hours drive (since we had to drive at a human pace for the girls) we finally pulled into the Forks motel. Edward got out of the Volvo and gracefully walked over to Jade's door and opened it for her.

"May I get your bags?" He asked politely to the three of them.

"Why certainly." Jade giggled back. He opened the trunk and lifted out three huge suitcases.

"That looks very heavy." Kitty stated. "Why don't you ask Jasper or Emmett to help you?" I stifled a laugh because I knew that Edward could carry all of those suitcases in one hand if he had to. But Jasper still walked over to Edward and grabbed Kitty's suitcase.

"Let me go check to see what room we can get. "Sapphire said. She walked into the main lobby. We all followed her after Edward and Jasper got all the suitcases and duffel bags out of the trunk.

"OK thank you." She finished her conversation. "Room 306." She waved the keys.

"Do you have any bag carts?" Kitty asked the guy at the front desk.

"Yes ma'am." He answered. "Right over there."

"Thanks!" She called. She grabbed one and rolled it outside. I looked over at Alice who looked like she was about to burst laughing.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" We heard Kitty scream outside. We all ran out there and saw her riding the bag cart down the parking lot.

"KITTY!" Jade yelled. Her face was bright red. "Sorry. I'm so embarrassed!" She buried her face into her hands.

"Someone come push me!" Kitty laughed as she passed us.

"Oh." I stared wide-eyed in horror.

"My." Jade also stared.

"God." Sapphire finished. First I have the Cullen's meet my friends and they become jealous. Now they're seeing how they act. They must think I'm crazy.

"C'mon!" Kitty cried. "Someone push me!"

Emmett volunteered and ran up to the cart. He stopped the cart, turned it around and pushed it with some force.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kitty cried again. Everyone started cracking up after that. We could see from Kitty's expression that she really was having fun. "Who wants to ride now?" She asked pulling the cart back to us.

"Uh… no Kitty." I strained through laughter.

"Anyone else?" When no one volunteered she just shrugged her shoulders and rolled the cart back inside.

"Let's go to our room." Suggested Jade.

"Bella," Sapphire started, "Why don't you sleep over tonight. I mean I know it's kinda… well not a house. But we can catch up."

"Umm…" I looked up at Edward. I knew he didn't like being away from me. His eyes locked with mine and he nodded. "Sure. Just let me go home first to tell Charlie."

"Ok! See you soon!"

The car ride to Charlie's was silent. When I walked in I told Charlie what happened.

"That's great Bells. I'm glad you saw your friends."  
"Yeah. They wanted me to stay the night at the motel with them so we could catch up. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah. That's fine."  
"Thanks Dad." I led Edward upstairs. "You're mad at me aren't you?" I asked him.

"No Bella. I'm a little concerned though." He admitted.

"Why?"

"Because. This will be the first night I won't be with you while your sleeping."  
"I won't be sleeping." I led him downstairs. "'Bye Dad! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Bells! Bye Edward!" We walked out the front door

"You know what I mean. And I don't want to spy on you." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "That would be wrong."  
"Yes it would." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. "I guess I should go. I don't want to keep them waiting.

"Yes. I guess you should." He sounded sad.

"We'll hang out with you guys tomorrow." I promised.

"Bella. Go."

"'Bye." I whispered. I climbed into my truck and headed towards the motel. I sighed as I turned into the parking lot. This _was_ the first night in a long time since Edward wouldn't hold me while I slept. It would probably take me a while to fall asleep without his cold skin against me. I stepped out of the truck and walked up to 306. The door immediately opened when I knocked on the door.

"Bella!" Kitty came right up to me. "There's a huge storm coming!"

"Really? I didn't hear anything on the news."

"No it wasn't on the news. We just heard the loud rumble of thunder!"

I burst out laughing. "Kitty, that was my truck."

"Ooooooooooooh. I told you guys not to freak out."

"You were the one freaking out Kitty." Sapphire yelled from across the room.

"Well… yeah…"

"I've missed you so much Kitty. You haven't changed."

"So…" Jade patted next to her on the bed signaling for me to sit. "Tell us about Edward."

"Yeah. Tell us _ev_erything." Sapphire agreed.

"Well, my first day of school was when I first met him. He was very… shy." I deliberated what to say. I couldn't say he was trying to stop himself from killing me. "We didn't talk a lot except when we did labs in biology. Then one day he saved me from a van that slipped on ice."

"How'd he do that?" Kitty asked looking puzzled.

"He just pushed me out of the way before it hit me. Anyway, he acted like nothing happened. Then the next week, I went shopping with some friends at Port Angeles. We separated and I got lost. He rescued me again and then took me out to dinner. That Saturday, he took me on a date again and it all fell into place there." I didn't want to tell them about James. No need to worry them.

"God, Bella, damsel in distress much? You were never in this much trouble in Phoenix. Are you sure you weren't doing this just to get his attention?" Sapphire joked.

"That's all that went on with you two for two years? Anything else happen?" Jade asked eyeing my ring.

"Well, he took me to prom." They all gasped.

"_You _went to prom?" Asked Kitty in disbelief.

"Yeah. I learned how to dance. It's all in the leading."

"Anything else?" Pestered Jade.

"Yes. But it's very big."  
"What?!" They all yelled in unison.

"Well…um…how do I say this?"  
"Just say it!"

"Ok, ok. We're engaged. WHOA!" They tackled me into a group hug.

"Ohmygod!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
"When is it?"

"In a couple of weeks. I don't know the exact date. Alice is planning all of it. I want you to be bridesmaids with Alice and Rosalie. I'm sure Alice can order a few more dresses. And, of course, invite your parents to come up."  
"Wow our Bella, getting married. How did Charlie take it?"  
"He looked like he was having an aneurysm. Then, he went in the other room. He wouldn't talk to me for a couple of days. Finally he had to accept that we were in love, even though he left me." Oops. I didn't want to tell them that much.

"WHAT?"

"He had to move. Carlisle, that's his dad, got a good job in LA so they moved. But they all missed Forks too much and came back." Same old cover story. "We fell in love again and then he proposed. This is his birthmother's engagement ring."  
"That's so sweet. Why aren't there guys like him in Phoenix?" Kitty pouted.

"There aren't any guys like him in the world." Complained Sapphire. "You have the perfect boyfriend Bella. Good looks, muscular, sensitive."

"Enough about me. Which of the Cullens are you guys crushing on?"

"Depends. Who has girlfriends?"  
I decided to have a little fun. "None of them. Except Edward of course."  
"Well, I like Jasper." Kitty stated. "Tall and blonde. Like me!"

"Hate to break it to you Kitty, but he is blonde in only one way. You are blonde in two." Sapphire and Jade laughed.

"Huh? I don't get it."

"That's ok honey. We don't expect you to. Sapphire who do you like?"

"Well, I like Emmett. Very muscular. I like that in a guy. How about you, Jade?"

"Actually, I think Edward is the cutest."

"I can't help but agree." I yawned. "Oh my gosh! It's three a.m.! I never stay up this late."

"Me neither. We'll continue in the morning. Are we hanging out with the Cullens?"

"Yes. I'm driving over there and you guys can follow me."

"OK. Good night everyone."  
"Good night"

**So, what did you think? I'll try to get in a third chapter by Monday but I can't make any promises. I have exams coming up :-( Please review!**

.


	3. Mud

Disclaimer So I said I would try to get this out before Monday and I did

So I said I would try to get this out before Monday and I got it out a day late. Sorry. I won't be able to write for a while. I have exams next week :-( I hope you like this chapter. All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. (Except for Kitty, Jade, and Sapphire)

**Mud**

BPOV

When I woke up, it was light in the room. I looked at the clock and it said 8 o'clock. I looked over to the other bed to see Kitty looking at a magazine-upside down. Sapphire was just lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. I looked next to me and saw Jade flutter her eyelids, waking up.

"Why is it, the later you go to bed at a sleepover, the earlier you get up?" I complained.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Sapphire agreed.

"I want to go flirt." Kitty stated.

"Okay. Let's get ready."

We spent over two hours getting ready. Mostly because of Kitty and Sapphire. They actually had guys that they wanted to look good for. Not that I didn't want to look good for Edward, I just knew that whatever I wore would make him happy. Kitty ended up in this cute gray skirt that showed off her long legs and a pink top that brought out her brown eyes. Sapphire wore jeans and a red v-neck that showed off her cleavage with a white hoodie jacket. Jade wore Bermuda jean shorts with a blue cami and a white v-neck pullover. And I wore jeans and the new shirt that Alice bought me.

"We all won't fit in the truck so you guys could just follow me to their house. It's kinda far away. And hard to find."

"Okay. Just lead the way."

I got in my truck and it seemed like no time had passed when I was on the familiar winding road to the Cullens house. I looked in my rearview mirror just to make sure that the girls were still behind me. I started paying attention to the front of me, because even I still missed the drive sometimes. My eyesight didn't fail me this time. I turned on my turn signal for the girls and pulled into the driveway. When we got to the house, all of the Cullens were already out on the porch; Esme and Carlisle on the porch swing, Alice and Jasper on the steps, Rosalie on the railing with Emmett behind her, and Edward, looking as beautiful as ever, leaning on the door post.

The girls got out of their car and walked up to my truck. I opened my door and led the way to the porch.  
"Carlisle, Esme, these are my friends, Jade, Sapphire, and Kitty. Girls this is Carlisle and Esme. They adopted all the Cullens."

"Pleased to meet you Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." Jade said politely.

"Call us Carlisle and Esme." Esme told Jade.

"This is a…big home you have." Kitty said looking up. I smacked my forehead. I felt Edward come up and put his arm around my waist. That was somewhat comforting.

"Kitty! That was rude. She meant to say that your home is beautiful." Sapphire corrected, as she glared at Kitty. Kitty wasn't paying attention. She was looking at Jasper.

"So… What should we do today?" I asked Edward.

"We could hike, or just hang out here."

"I vote hang out here." Kitty said, still trying to lock eyes with Jasper. He wasn't getting it.

"Well you kids have fun. I have to get to the hospital." He kissed Esme on the forehead, and left.

"I have to do some housework. Do whatever, just don't tear up the yard." She glared at Emmett like she knew he was going to do something.

All of a sudden I had an idea. "Alice, Rosalie, can you come here? I need to ask you something." I waved them over. "Edward can you go get me a drink of water?" I knew that Kitty and Sapphire would go and flirt with Jasper and Emmett.

"Uh…sure." He eyed me suspiciously.

"We need to talk over here." I led them behind the house.

"What is it Bella?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Uh…" I hadn't thought of a question. "What do you think of the girls?"

"I don't know. They seem nice is that all?"

That was definitely not enough time for the girls to start flirting. "No… uh…Alice what do you think of them. You didn't answer the question."

"I think their nice too. A little funny from the thoughts they had last night that Edward told us."  
"Oh yeah. Speaking of which, I told them I was engaged and that they could be in the wedding. Is that a problem? Now it will be a bigger wedding."

"That's fine. I think that I can find some dresses exactly like mine and Rose's in time."

"Yay! Now I can have all my best friends in my wedding!"

"Whoop-dee-doo." Rose said without emotion. "Is that all?"

"Uh…" I debated with myself if that was enough time for the girls to get their point across to Jasper and Emmett. "Yeah. That's it. Let's see if Edward is back with my water." We went back to the front of the house, Rose in front. She stopped abruptly when she went around the corner.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Alice asked. Then she stopped. I walked around the corner and burst out laughing. Kitty was sitting on Jasper's lap, while he was trying to push her off. She just would not get up. Sapphire was leaning over the railing towards Emmett. He was trying not to look down at her chest, but it was really hard for him. I didn't blame him. Sapphire did have double D's. They were hard not to look at, even when you were trying not to. Edward was sitting on the porch swing chuckling to himself. I could only imagine what everyone was thinking.

"JASPER HALE!" Alice roared.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Rosalie yelled right after Alice. Kitty jumped up out of Jasper's lap and looked at Alice with terrified eyes.  
"You better start running, girl." Alice threatened.

"Or what?" Kitty said bravely. Alice charged at Kitty. Kitty sprinted, but wasn't quick enough. Alice threw herself at Kitty, caught her around the waist, and they both landed in a mud puddle. They were rolling and kicking and screaming in the mud puddle.

"Yeah! Mud wrestling!" Emmett cheered. "Pull her hair Alice! Yeah that's it! Whoo!"

"You like mud so much…" Rosalie came up behind him, "Why don't you join them?" She kicked him in. Then turned to Sapphire. Like Alice, Rose charged towards Sapphire. Sapphire glared at Rosalie with unfearing eyes. She charged towards Rosalie too. They hit each other with equal amount of force and started wrestling each other like WWE wrestlers. I burst out laughing. I knew Alice and Rosalie would get jealous, but I was not expecting anything like this. I walked up the porch and sat next to Edward on the swing. He handed me the glass of water.

"You are a truly evil mastermind." He laughed.

"I know. It only took me 3 seconds to figure out." I also laughed. We looked out at Kitty and Alice, now pulling Emmett down with them in the mud. Rosalie and Sapphire were still wrestling. Edward suddenly tensed up. I looked at where he was starring. Esme was at the front door, looking furious.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" She yelled, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TEAR UP MY YARD!"

"But Mom…Ouch! I didn't Rose pushed me in the mud. It was them!" He pointed at Kitty and Alice who still wrestled during his little speech.

Esme shook her head. "Can you guys help him out and break up the fight?"

"Sure Esme, no problem. Edward you get Alice. She could break my arm not even trying. I'm surprised she hasn't broken any of Kitty's bones." We walked up to the mud puddle and with little effort, Edward lifted Alice off of Kitty. I had to act fast and grab Kitty before she dug her nails into Alice. _Man,_ I thought_ for a skinny girl, she sure is strong._ "Girls! Stop it! There's no use fighting over a guy! I would know." Kitty stopped struggling and Alice followed suit.

"Sorry." Kitty muttered.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Alice barley muttered.

"Why don't you girls go clean up?" Esme suggested. "We have two showers. Emmett, you can clean up later. _Don't you dare step in that house." _Emmett just pouted.

Jade came over to Edward and me.

"Are there any good trails around here? I know Kitty and Sapphire," She glanced at Sapphire and Rosalie who were cracking up now. "won't mind. They don't like hiking that much."

I looked at Edward. He would know more trails around here then me.

"Sure. There's the Rainbow Falls trail. It's not too far from here. Just take the freeway and take exit 41. Turn left and go all the way down the road. If you get lost, call me." He wrote down his number for her.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later." She took off pretty fast. We took our spot back on the porch swing. Fifteen minutes later, Alice came down in a hurry, her hair still wet. She glanced at Edward.

"Damnit!" He yelled and ran into his Volvo, before I could even ask what was wrong. I turned to Alice.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"Jade's future disappeared."

**So what do you think? Please please please review. I won't be able to post another chapter for a while, I have exams next week and I have to study, like really bad. (Honors English and Chemistry! UGG!!) Also my birthday is next week. I have exams on my birthday :-( but I will post a new chapter by next Sunday, hopefully. Please review and get some of your friends to read!**


	4. Trails

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews! They are really encouraging so I'm taking a break from studying and writing! Lol. Anyway… I want to give a shout out to Mephis85. I did the exact same thing last night with another story and got in trouble. Lol. So here goes the next chapter. It's in Jade's POV. **

**Jades POV**

I had no trouble at all finding the freeway. There were signs everywhere guiding any tourist's way. Grocery this way, hospital that way. With a small town like this and not a lot of places, I didn't feel the need. I was a little lonesome in the car. The car ride up to Seattle from Phoenix was a long one, but at least I had people to talk to. Oh well. This could be fun. I loved hiking. There weren't that many trails in Phoenix, unless you count blocks upon blocks of sidewalk.

I remembered Edward's direction's clearly. Take exit 41 and turn left. Or was it right? No, no. It was left. Travel all the way down the road. When I got to the end of the road, I didn't see any other cars there. Hmm… I thought. Must not be very popular. I made sure my shoes were tied and set off. The trail wasn't too bad. Slightly uphill, but not too much. There were a lot of tree roots though, and I was glad Kitty or Sapphire didn't come. They would be tripping over the roots. I laughed to myself.

I couldn't remember how long the trail was. Actually, I couldn't remember there being a sign marking the trail. I brushed it off. I was just preoccupied. Thinking about other things. Bella getting married. Our Bella. At eighteen. That's just a year younger than when her mother got married. That turned out great. But I could see the love between Edward and Bella. It was powerful; I could almost feel it.

Edward. There was something different about him. There was something different about all of the Cullens. They all looked different, yet exactly alike. Pale skin, a little purple under their eyes. Didn't Bella say they were all adopted? Maybe it was just makeup. That couldn't be it. Bella would never date someone who wore more makeup than her. Of course, Bella never dated before. Their eyes. All the same color of topaz. There was definitely something there that I was just missing. It seemed like I should get it. Like it's right under my nose.

I heard a rustle of leaves and instantly whipped my head around. There was nothing there. Just a squirrel probably, I thought to myself, and walked on. Time seemed to pass by quickly. When I looked at my watch I saw that two hours had passed. I started to worry. Trails never took more than an hour and a half for me, no matter how long they were. I should've heard the waterfall now. I looked around me and noticed the trail was gone.

When did I walk off the trail? I wondered. Where is a tree? That was a Kitty question. Where is a tree with moss? That's a better question. Moss always points north. I knew to get back to the car, I had to go southwest. I wasn't going to panic. Panicking always made things worse. Another good reason I didn't bring Kitty and Sapphire. They would be crying for their mommies. I found a tree covered in moss. Ok, now I can find my way back.

I heard another rustle and again turned to see where the noise was. This time there wasn't a squirrel. It was a big gray wolf. Or was it a wolf? It was huge. It hadn't noticed me so I stood very still, trying not to make any noise. I couldn't tell, but it looked mad. Do wolves have feelings? I decided that I had to move away.

Very slowly and stealthily I took my first step back. it didn't notice anything. I took my second step. SNAP! Oh crap! I stepped on a twig. I looked up and saw the wolf staring at me. Its eyes were red. I tried to scream, but it was caught in my throat. I took a step back and the wolf sprang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" My voice came back. All of a sudden I felt myself jerk and got pushed to the side. I saw my savior. It was Edward.

"Stay here." He warned me. He jumped up and started _fighting_ with the wolf. It was the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life. I thought the wolf would rip Edward to shreds. But Edward was fighting like the wolf was no worry at all. I heard some more leaves rustling and behind the gray wolf were five other giant wolves varying in color. They all attacked Edward.  
"Stop!" I cried, with tears down my face, knowing that they wouldn't be able to understand. I looked away. I could hear the snarls and teeth snapping coming from the animals. Then I had hope. I saw Emmett and Jasper come through the trees, shortly followed by Alice, giving Bella a piggyback ride. How could a girl that small carry Bella?

"Jake! Stop!" Bella yelled at the wolves. "Stop it!" One of the wolves looked up and stared at her. "Please. I'm begging you. Just let it go." The wolf that was looking at her walked up to her and sat down on in front of her. The other wolves stopped what they were doing. Edward didn't look hurt at all. "Thank you Jake." She patted the wolf's head.

"Bella," Edward said, "We have to get going. We are on Quileute land."

"Bye Jake. I'll call you soon." I was sitting there that whole time confused. "Come on Jade. We'll explain everything in the car." I sat there motionless, still freaked out. I finally broke down. I started shaking all over, even tough I wasn't cold. I felt someone pick me up, I couldn't tell who, and a very short time later, we were at my car again.

"She's in no condition to drive." I heard Bella say. "I'll drive her back and try to explain everything in as little detail as possible." The person who was carrying me put me in my car in buckled me in. I was still shaking. "Jade…" Bella started.

"I'm in no condition to listen right now." I said a little colder than I wanted it to sound.

"Oh, I understand." She sounded hurt.

**Sorry it was a short chapter. But I promise the next one will be good. Please review. If you have any suggestions, give them to me. I will gladly take them. If I can I will reply to your reviews. I have to baby-sit Friday and Saturday I have this thing with school and Sunday I have a study session to go to (exams Monday Ugh!) so I won't be able to post anymore chapters until Friday at the earliest. Sorry. But while your waiting for me check out my friends' story. Its called "There comes a Time" by xxxtheangelbelowxxx. It's random and funny. Especially Emmett. Lolz. Once again please review. Thanks :-)**


	5. Vampires?

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I had exams Monday Tuesday Wednesday then I had my birthday party on Wednesday/Thursday. Also graduation parties for relatives and family friends. And you can't forget about having a pool in the backyard to swim and tan. Anyway, here's the next chapter

**BPOV**

**Vampires?**

The car ride back to the Cullen's was very quiet. Jade just sat there rocking back and forth. I knew the wolf that attacked her: Paul. But what did she do? I knew Paul had a temper, but Jade's not dumb enough to anger a wolf. When I go to La Push, I was going to ask Jacob about it.

"Ok. I'm ready to listen." Jade surprised me.

"I thought about it, and I'm going to tell Kitty and Sapphire too. So let's wait until we get to the Cullen's. But I have a question. Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Just 'cause I didn't tell you a secret. I should always tell my best friends my secrets."

"No. I'm not mad at you. I was just a little freaked out. Can you blame me? I was just attacked by a giant wolf, saw Edward then attack it, then Edward being attacked by _five_ other wolves. It was a lot for someone to handle."

"Ok. I just wanted to know." We pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were already home.

"How did they get here so fast?"

"That's part of what I need to tell you." We walked into the living room to see Kitty playing Emmett in Guitar Hero.  
"_School's out for SUMMER! _DO DO DO DO! _School's out forEVER! _ DOOOOOOOOO DOOOOOOO DOOOOOOOO DOOOOOOOOO!" Kitty sang, and I guess singing the guitar part. "Hey guys! I'm kicking Emmett's ass at guitar hero! Come watch!" Jade and I walked over and saw that she was in fact beating Emmett…horribly.

"Emmett!" I laughed. "I thought you were the king of Guitar Hero!"

"Shut up!" He yelled at me. "I'm trying to concentrate!" Everybody cracked up then. Emmett _concentrating?_

The song ended and Kitty beat him by a couple thousand points. "Yes!" Kitty exclaimed

"I admit defeat." Emmett said sadly. We were all still laughing.

I looked at Jade and then remembered. "Kitty, Jade, Sapphire. Can you come here? I need to tell you something." I looked at Edward and mouthed "We'll be in your room." He nodded in response. I led the girls up into Edward's room and closed the door. "Ok. I think that Jade needs to tell her story first so that Kitty and Sapphire will be up to date and then I'll tell you the whole story."  
"What pretty much happened is I went hiking, got lost, got attacked by a wolf, Edward saved me-"  
"What is it and my friends needing to be saved in Forks?" Sapphire interrupted.

"Let Jade finish." I told Sapphire.

"Bella arrived being carried by Alice. Bella talked to the wolves, and they backed off. That's it. Bella?"

"This is a long story, so please," I eyed Kitty and Sapphire. "Refrain from interrupting me. I have one very important detail, and you cannot interrupt me. This is going to sound crazy, but the Cullens are vampires. Not like your mythical vampire, though they do suck blood. The Cullens are a very unique kind of vampire. They do not drink human blood, although most vampires do. All vampires have super-strength, super-speed and super-hearing. That's how Edward got to you so fast Jade. And that's how Alice could carry me. Now here is another detail that is going to sound crazy. I have a best friend, who is a werewolf. He is part of a pack of werewolves. And one of those werewolves attacked you. That was Paul. He's always had a bad temper. Anyway, the werewolves and vampires have a treaty, and they cannot cross the borderline. Which we did in order to save you. And that's why all six of the werewolves attacked Edward." I looked at them and they were all expressionless. "Guys?" They looked at me and each had a different response.

"Vampires? Cool!" Was Jade's response.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sapphire laughed. "My best friend is crazy!"

"Vampires? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Like Fabio on that umm… what's it called… I saw it before. Oh yeah! Fabio on the cover of that book! That was soooooooo long ago."

I looked at Jade. "So you believe me?"

"Well, since I can't think of any logical explanation, I do. But why didn't you tell us?"

"Because there are rules to the vampire world, like you aren't supposed to tell humans."

"Oh. Wait a minute. If Edward is a vampire, and you're marrying him, are you going to become one?" Jade was always thinking about the future.

"Yes. I will become immortal. And live with Edward and all the other Cullens forever."  
"Does Charlie know?"

"No, and I don't plan on telling him. You guys_ cannot _tell _anyone_."  
Sapphire spoke this time. "You think _I _would tell anyone? People would call me crazy!"

"Ok. You got a point there. Let's go back downstairs." They went back downstairs first and then I followed. When I got to the bottom I felt someone grab me around my waist and put a hand over my mouth before I could scream.

"Relax Bella. It's only me." I heard his velvet voice. I turned around and smacked him, though he probably couldn't feel it.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought maybe it was one of the Volturi."

"Sorry." He chuckled. "How much did you tell them?"

"I told them about vampires and werewolves. Oh, and that I'm going to be a vampire."

"You didn't tell them about the Volturi?"

"No, and hopefully I won't need to."

"Ok. Let's go see who else can beat Emmett at guitar hero."

"I'll play." We went into the living room laughing.

**A/N Ok so another short chapter. I didn't know how to further the girls' reaction, but please review. I'm out of school which means more time to write (if I'm not swimming or tanning at my pool! Lol) I'm not going to post another chapter until I have at least five more reviews. **


	6. Imprinting

Sorry I keep on forgetting this

_Sorry I keep on forgetting this. I do not own any of the Twilight characters, but you already knew that. Sorry this took a while to get out. Writers block. It sucks. Thanks so much to __**chitown418! **__I decided to use your idea! And thanks to all whom reviewed._

BPOV

After Emmett killed me and everybody else at Guitar Hero, I called Jacob.  
"Hello?" His grungy voice answered.

"Jake? Hey it's Bella."

"Bella? Look, I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's not your fault. I was just wondering if me and my friends could come down to La Push and hang out with the werewolves."

"Uh…sure?" It sounded more like a question.

"Don't worry Jake. They're actually human. We'll be down in a few." I hung up before he could react to that. I went into the living room and called out to Jade, Kitty and Sapphire. "Hey guys! C'mon! We're going down to La Push. You get to meet my other best friend." They all gave me a blank stare. "The werewolf." I heard a few protective growls from the Cullens.

"Oooooooooooooooooo." Kitty finally said. "Ok! Let's go." I led them all to my truck.

"You guys are just going to have to follow me again." They didn't seem to mind. Once again, I was driving down the windy road to La Push. Instinctively, I drove to Jake's house. I guessed he heard my truck before I even turned the corner to his house because he was coming out of the house as we turned into his driveway. "Hey Jake!" I called as I got out of the car. "These are my best friends from Phoenix, Kitty, Jade and Sapphire." He gave a jolt when he looked at Jade. I gave him a confusing look.  
"Hi." Was all he said before he turned to me. "We decided that we were going to have a bonfire up on the cliff. We're going to walk." He turned to Jade. "It's a short one." They all smiled at him.

It was pretty dark and I didn't feel like walking because I knew I was going to fall. I still joined the party and walked just a little behind everyone. Jade and Jake were the farthest ahead and…wait a minute…were they _flirting?_ He looked at her the same way he used to look at me; eyes sparkling, smile flashing blindly. What surprised me most was that she was flirting back. Jade was always like me. Shy, innocent, not really into boys. But she looked at him the way I looked at Edward. There was definitely a connection. I smiled to myself.

We finally made it to the top of the cliff and everyone was there. Seth, Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and even Leah. Once again I introduced the girls to everyone. We all sat around a driftwood bonfire and talked.

"Paul, why did you attack Jade?" I had been restraining myself from asking that question, but I had to.

"What?" He missed my question because he was oogling at Sapphire. What was it with my friends attracting werewolves? I looked around and there it was again. Embry was staring at Kitty. _Seriously_ I thought to myself_ my friends have attracted all the werewolves._

"Paul. Why did you attack Jade today?"  
"Oh. Well, it was a stupid reason. I was pissed off at something _somebody_ thought." he glared at Jake. I was pissed and I wanted to hurt something. I looked around and there was a vulnerable human."

"I have something to announce." Jake stood up suddenly. "Have you three ever heard of imprinting?" He asked Kitty, Jade and Sapphire. They shook their heads. Where was he going with this? "Well it's when a werewolf meets somebody, and they have a very strong connection. Like love at first sight. Well, Jade," he held out his hand and she took it. "I imprinted on you. I can feel it. I hope that someday, you will feel the same way." She looked up (She had to, she's only 5'2 and he's 6'7) into his eyes and they sparkled. I could definitely see the sparks there.

"I have the exact same feelings!" Embry shouted and pulled Kitty up to her feet. "Kitty, I imprinted on you!" She smiled, but looked confused.

"But, I'm not a werewolf." She stated. "Neither is Jade. How can you imprint on us? And I don't see any paw prints on me. If you said you imprinted, doesn't that mean that you have to, like, put your paw prints on us?"

"It's not like that. It's just a feeling." He explained to her.

"And Sapphire, I imprinted on you!" Paul exclaimed. He seemed happier than I've ever seen him.  
"Wait, wait, wait." She surprised him. "What if we don't have the same feelings? What happens?"  
"You don't like me?" Paul stammered.

"I never said that. I just want to know?"

Paul breathed a sigh of relief. "We just become your protectors. But do you have the same feelings for me?"  
"Of course! I was just curious."

"Kitty, do you share my feelings?" She just nodded.

"Jade?"

"That's a wasted question." She interrupted him. They all three kissed at the same time. It was so cute.

"And you said you were never going to find anyone." I laughed at Jake.

"We all make mistakes." We celebrated the rest of the night. When I looked at my watch I saw it was one in the morning.

"Guys, we need to go back to the motel." They all kissed they're lovers goodnight We walked silently back to the car. They were silent for the exhilaration. I was silent for a whole different reason. I had realized something after everyone proclaimed they're love for one another. We drove into the parking lot of the motel. When I got out of my car, they noticed I had tears in my eyes.

"Bella what's wrong?" Kitty asked me.

"I'll tell you inside." I had to push back the tears until then.

"Ok. What is it? Spit it out Bella." Sapphire demanded.

"It's just that, once I'm married, I won't be able to see you guys anymore!" I wailed.

"What? Why?"

"I told you. Werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies! I'm going to be a vampire, you'll be married to werewolves. My wedding is going to be the last time I see you guys!" They were in tears too.

"But why?"

"It's some stupid treaty they made a long time ago. It's dumb. I won't even be able to see you guys get married!"

"Well, then we need to make every second we have left last." Jade proclaimed. I knew our seconds were limited.

**So, what do you think? Please review. Seriously you guys. It's not that hard. I expect at least 5 reviews. The story has had 1219 hits. And I only have 19 reviews. Please? For Me? More reviews means quicker updates! Please and thank you!**


	7. Mickey Mouse

So I going to Florida sometime next week (I don't know when because I'm going with the people I babysit for, long story) and I realized I wouldn't have a computer down there

Sorry this took a while to get out. My friend broke my finger (long story) and I couldn't type real fast. Pretty much I had to type with only 7 fingers. (My right hand, and then my left thumb and index finger) It sucks. My finger is still broken, but I couldn't stay away. I just didn't use that finger and the fingers next to it. Enough about me. On with the story. Plus I've been working on my book.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters. If I did, I would not be working on a book right now. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

BPOV

I slept over again at the motel that night. What Jade said was true. We needed to make every last second count. I told Charlie I would probably be staying at the motel until the girls' parents arrived. He didn't seem to mind. I woke up the next morning at 8 and checked my phone. There was a new voice message from Alice.

"Hey! Where are you? I need to refit your dress, and get the girls' sizes. Hurry up!" I woke up the girls explaining to them what we needed to do. They were a little dazed, but we eventually got to the Cullen house.

"There you are!" Alice exclaimed while running out of the house. "Hurry up! We only have two more weeks, and I need to get the girls dresses A.S.A.P!"

"Alice, calm down. We're here now. We'll just go upstairs, and I'll put on my…" I couldn't say the word. "Wedding dress. And you can get the girls sizes." Alice led the way to her room. She came out of her closet holding my wedding dress.

"Edward! Don't even think about coming in here!" She yelled out her door. "Ok. The last fitting for you Bella." I tried to suppress my excitement. Trying on my wedding dress was my least favorite thing to do. Not that I didn't think the dress was beautiful, I just didn't want this whole wedding ordeal. But I promised Alice, and I was going to keep my promise.

I slipped on the dress, and Alice zipped it up. "Hmmm…" Alice started walking around it, making sure every stitch was in its proper place, I'm sure. She circled it twice before giving it a tug in a few places. "You're good. Now get out of it. We need to keep it in the closet. Ok now girls, I need your measurements." Alice was really starting to sound like a fashion designer. She grabbed a measuring rope and a pad of paper and a pencil out of her desk drawer. She handed the pad and pencil to me. "Who's first?" She asked. Jade stepped forward. She measured around her bust, waist, hips and girth. She called out the measurements and instructed me to write them down. "Next!" Sapphire stepped up, and then finally Kitty stepped up.

"No need to take Kitty's measurement." Sapphire told Alice. "Just tell them to make the smallest dress they possibly can." She sounded annoyed.

"Sapphire. Not _again._" Kitty was upset. "I can't help it. You guys know I have a high metabolism! Just shut up!"

"NO! It's not fair! I have to go on a freakin' diet to get to a size eight! Whereas, you could eat four hundred brownies and not gain even half a pound!"

"Sapphire, do you have to do this here?" Jade was holding Sapphire back. "We've been through this so many times. Just calm down. Deep breaths." Sapphire took a couple of deep breaths. "That's better. Alice continue measuring Kitty."

"Already done. I'm going to go make a call to order the dresses. You guys just hang out downstairs." We all went down the stairs, Sapphire still fuming.  
"Sapphire, what was that? Why did you just explode?" I questioned her.

"I don't know. It's just that…well… I went on a diet, without telling anyone, and I haven't been making any progress. I was trying to get to be a size eight by the beginning of summer, but that didn't work out. I just get so jealous of Kitty. I mean, she's like the skinniest girl in the world, but she eats like a freakin' pig. It's just not fair. And then what makes me even madder is when people stereotype. I always hear it. People call Kitty anorexic. I just want to punch them in the face."  
"Does it bother her?"

"You know Kitty. She lives in her own little Mickey Mouse world. She only hears what she wants to hear."  
"Mickey Mouse?" Kitty joined us, wrapping her arms around our shoulders. "That reminds me of Disney World. That's, like, my favorite place on earth. We should totally go there before you become a vampire Bella! That would be soooooooo much fun!" Sapphire just scoffed and shrugged off Kitty's arm. "Is she still pissed about what went on upstairs?"  
"No. Not anymore." Kitty just proved Sapphire's point. She only heard what she wanted to hear. That could be a problem.

Dunh, Dunh, Duuuuuuuuuunh. What could possibly happen? Stay tuned to find out. It might be a while. 1.) Because of my broken finger. 2.) Because I'm a horrible procrastinator. 3.) Because I'm going to Florida on Thursday and not coming back until next Sunday. I promise that I will _try _to get another chapter up by Wednesday, but I can't promise that I will. Review, and I'll be inspired to write.


	8. He's HOT!

So I just got back from Florida

So I just got back from Florida. It was amazing. While there, I didn't really get any good ideas, so this is just random. It will somehow be part of the plot, but I am just warning you, VERY RANDOM. I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. I just own my OC's

Bella's POV

"You know what movie I haven't seen in a long time?" Kitty randomly asked. "Pirates of the Caribbean." She answered herself, not waiting for anyone to answer. "Alice do you guys have the 2-disk special edition?" Alice nodded. "We should totally watch it!" We all groaned. We knew that she watched each movie in the series at least 10 times each.

"Kitty, how can you just watch that movie over and over? You even listen to the freakin' music." Sapphire complained. "I get annoyed by just listening to you talk about it. Just like you and Jade talking nonstop about the Harry Potter books."

"But those are good books! And the Pirates movies are good movies! How can you not watch them over and over?" Kitty protested. "If you don't want to watch it, can we at least watch the extras? I've never seen them. I told my mom the 2-disk, and I even pointed out to her which not to get, and what does she get? The one I told her not to get! Please? Pretty please? PLEASE!"

"Ok, ok." Sapphire finally agreed. I think we all would have just to shut her up. Kitty had that quality of always getting what she wanted. Whether it was getting a friend to hang out, or convincing her parents to let her go shopping, she got it.

Kitty ran into the family room and sat right in front of the TV. Alice popped the dvd in, and gave the remote to Kitty.

"Here. You control what we watch." Kitty stared at the remote like it was a god. The screen came up, and had a list of things we could watch.

"OMG! They have an interview with Hans Zimmer!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Who?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Only the greatest composer of all time! How can you not know him? He composed the music for all the Pirates movies. He also did music for the Prince of Egypt, the Lion King, Mission: Impossible 2, Gladiator,The Road To El Dorado, Black Hawk Down, Riding in Cars with Boys, Pearl Harbor, The Ring, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, The Last Samurai, Shark Tale, King Arthur, Madagascar, Batman Begins, The Da Vinci Code, The Holiday, The Simpsons Movie, The Dark Knight, Kung Fu Panda. And those aren't even all of them! There are also—"

"Ok Kitty. We get it. He a very famous composer. Just press the button to watch it." I told her. "How can she know all those movies, yet not remember what a book is?" I whispered to Jade. She just shrugged. We watched the whole segment on Hans Zimmer, which was actually pretty cool.

Kitty then saw something that interested her. It was a bowl and in it, were little 3-D drawings of the nine pieces of eight. She clicked on the first piece, which was a card. We learned about the Chevalle, and why the card was his piece of eight. She then clicked on to the spectacles. On and on it went, when we finally came to the last one. It was of Sri Sumbhajee, Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean. It explained how he became a pirate, along with a couple of drawings, all in black and white. There was one that showed him in a priest outfit, with his stomach hanging over.

"HE'S HOT!" Kitty exclaimed.

"What?" We all gave her the same puzzling look.

"We have a real problem if you think he's hot, Kitty." Sapphire said.

"I meant to say he's fat!" Kitty was hysterically laughing. "Oh my god! I can't believe I said that!"  
"How can you get 'hot' and 'fat' mixed up?"

"I— don't— know!" She was breathing really hard, taking in breaths after each word. "That's— hilarious!" By now she was on the floor, holding her sides.

All of a sudden, Carlisle walked in.

"That's what that noise is. I've heard it for five minutes, driving on my way home." He looked at Kitty, still rolling on the floor. "Is she going to be ok? I mean, in all my life, I have never heard anything like this."

"She'll be fine." Jade answered apologetically to Carlisle. "Kitty, cut it out. It wasn't that funny."

"I— know. I just— can't stop— laughing."

"This will make you stop." Sapphire stood up. "I was walking down the street the other day, and I saw a baby kitten, in a box, dead." Kitty stopped laughing immediately.

"Sapphire, why would tell her that?" I asked her.

"To make her stop laughing. It works every time."

"But look at her face! She looks like she's about to cry!"

"I'm fine." Kitty gave Sapphire a death glare. "Can't you come up with something else other than a dead kitten?"

"I'm not that creative. Besides, even that gets me to feel bad. I hate using it, but if you can't stop laughing…" Sapphire trailed off. There was a moment of silence.

"Awwwwwwkwaaaaaaaaaard." Emmett said.

"You guys know what they say about awkward silences?"

"What do they say Kitty?" I asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Every time there's a awkward silence, a gay child is born." Emmett was the first to crack up. Agter that, everyone joined in.

"Kitty where in the hell did you here that?" Emmett asked through laughter.

"I don't even remember. I just remember hearing it." She stated matter-of-factly. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Can we go back to La Push? I want to talk to Embry. You know, get to know him better."

"Yeah. And me with Paul." Sapphire agreed.  
"And I would like to see Jake again." Jade said.

"You guys can do whatever you want. You don't have to ask for my permission. It's your vacation." I told them.

"Yay!"

"We'll see you later Bella. We'll come back here when we're done." Jade assured me.

"Take your time." I told them as they walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you guys. Jake, Embry, and Paul imprinted on the girls."

"Wow. I can't believe Paul imprinted." Alice said surprised.

"Aren't we all."

**Yay! Another chapter! Sorry this chapter was a bit abrupt on the ending. I wanted to get it out before the end of the night, and there's a thunderstorm. Wanted to get it out before the electricity went out. And to those who actually read the long list of what Hans Zimmer composed, he did collaborate with Klaus Badelt for the first Pirates movie. So don't argue with me. Also, if you haven't read my profile, Kitty is based off of me. And pretty much everything Kitty does in this story is me. I'm not even kidding. Got a question. Should I do the next chapter in Kitty's or Jade's POV. I have it laid out, I just want your opinion.**


	9. YoYos

Got another chapter for you

Got another chapter for you! Enjoy! When I get back from 4H camp, I better have at least 5 reviews!

Kitty's POV

We drove down the long and windy road to Jake's house pretty quickly.

"Do you think they'll mind that we came without calling first?" Jade wondered out loud.

"No!" I exclaimed like it was obvious. "They _love_ us. Why would they care if we came without calling?"

"I know they love us. I just think that it's a little rude not calling."

"Don't worry about it." I said as we pulled up in Jake's driveway. I was the first to get out of the car. I hate car rides. And, being so tall, I hate not being able to stretch my legs. I waited for Jade and Sapphire to get out before going to the front door.

Jake answered quickly, and gave Jade a big hug. "I was wondering when you guys were coming. Embry and Paul have been here for hours."

"We have _not_ been here for hours Jake!" We heard Paul's voice calling from inside. "More like 20 minutes!"

"Trust me, when your with Paul, 20 minutes feels like hours." Jake whispered to us before leading us inside. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking. Of course, I can't tell a thunderstorm from a truck. I saw Embry and I felt my expression go from confused to ecstatic.

Before I could even think of something to say, I felt Embry pick me up and give me a kiss. It was so wonderful. I could feel the sparks between us. Nothing like all my old boyfriends. This was different. Like Jake said; love at first sight, except stronger. I clung on to him for a few more minutes, taking in his scent, the shape of his body, and his warmness. I wasn't sure if I loved him yet, but I had a big crush on him, that's for sure.

"Do you girls want a tour of my house?" Jake asked suddenly.  
"Sure." Jade answered for us. Embry put me down and grabbed my hand. Like the rest of his body, it was hot. But his hand intertwined with mine seemed to complete us. I didn't care how hot his hand was. Jake pointed out the kitchen, which we were standing in, and then the living room right next to the kitchen. He then showed us his room. I noticed something on his dresser. I let go of Embry's hand and walked over to Jake's dresser.

"I haven't played with one of these in years." I showed everyone the orange yo-yo that I picked up. I tried to use it but it wouldn't come back up. "I was never any good at it. Did you guys know that yo-yo means come-come in Japanese." I asked trying it again. It still wouldn't come back up. "Or maybe it's Chinese. I can't remember."

"Or maybe it's Korean." Sapphire said sarcastically.

"No. It's Chinese or Japanese." I replied not catching the sarcasm. She just scoffed. I tried the yo-yo again, and it came up! I was surprised and so was everyone else. I was so surprised, that I didn't realize that I let the yo-yo go and it fell still looped around my finger. It hit my foot, and I jerked my hand up. Then it hit my head. "Ow!" I exclaimed before falling back. I felt warm hands catch me before I hit the back of my head against the dresser.

"You need to be more careful with those yo-yos." Jake laughed setting me up staright. He returned to Jade. I stalked back over to Embry. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you ok?"

"She'll be fine." Jade assured him. She could tell I was still a little dazed.

"Yeah, she hurts herself almost everyday. This is nothing compared to what she did at school our last day." Sapphire was cracking up. I just glared at her. I knew exactly what she was talking about.  
"What happened?" Paul asked Sapphire. I gave her a pleading look that said "please don't tell them." She ignored it.

"Well, everyday after school, we did homework at her locker, just so we didn't have any homework when we got home. Well, Kitty was sitting against the locker next to her just looking at the pictures in her locker. She wasn't paying attention and she started slipping and she put her head back and banged her head really hard on the locker."  
"That must've hurt." Embry said looking worried.

"It was hilarious!" I looked over at Jade to see her holding in her laughter.

"It hurt!" I exclaimed. I realized I had tears in my eyes. "Sapphire, why do you always have to make a fool out of me? That hurts too! And I can't believe your laughing too Jade! You're nicer than her!" I ran out of Jake's room tears streaming down my face. I _never _cried. But I knew why I was crying. I had that bottled up since my junior year when Bella left. She always told Sapphire to stop. I regretted now that I never told Sapphire about it. I just thought she would see my hurt expression and stop.

I ran all the way down to the beach before I stopped. The ocean was always my favorite place to just let my guard down. Even though the water was gray here, and not blue, it was still beautiful. I was always amazed at the size of oceans, how they just kept going on beyond the horizon, stretching out forever. I couldn't get over it. It wasn't too long when I realized that people were coming towards me.

"I don't want to talk." My voice cracked as I called out to whoever was behind me.

"Then I'll just sit here and wait." I heard Embry say. I didn't move when he sat down next to me. I just stared out towards the ocean, tears quietly falling.

We stayed silent for a couple more minutes. Then I leaned against Embry's shoulder and cried some more. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, letting me cry. I didn't even try to be quiet. I needed to let two years worth of tears. He didn't seem to mind at all. When I thought I cried enough, I looked up.

"Great. The second time you see your girlfriend, she cries."  
"Don't worry Kitty. I don't mind. I still think you're the most beautiful person in the world."

"Thanks."

"I got a question. And you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But is Kitty your real name?"

I laughed. No one had asked that question in a long time. "No. It's just a nickname. My real name is Katarina. I used to be called Kat, but then Sapphire called me Kitty Kat, then just started Kitty. So I've been going by Kitty since sixth grade…I think."

"Katarina? That's a really pretty name. Why didn't you like being called that?"

"Because everyone called me _Katrina_. I didn't mind it at first, but then it got really annoying. I asked everyone to call me Kat in fourth grade."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to start calling you Katarina."  
"I guess not." I giggled. I leaned against his shoulder, looking out into the ocean. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Only when it started getting darker did we move to go back.

"Can you ever see the sunset?" I asked.

"Very rarely. But next time its not overcast, we'll see the sunset."  
"Yay!" Embry linked his hand around mine and pulled me back to face him. He stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing." He said right before he kissed me. The kiss was so passionate. My mouth moved along with his in rhythm.

We stopped kissing when we realized we had an audience. I turned around to see Sapphire, Jade, Jake and Paul.

"Kitty, I'm really sorry—" Sapphire started to say.

"Don't worry about it." I told her. "Let's just have a fun vacation." Embry put his arm around my shoulders, and I put mine around his waist. I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked back to Jake's house.

**Ok so sorry, this chapter is kinda mushy. And I'm sorry Syd! You will get nice! I promise. So I won't update until I get back from camping. Yea, after I get back from 4H camp, I'm going to Bluegrass with my friend. But of you leave lots of reviews, I'll update next Monday.**


	10. Breaking Dawn

So I read Breaking Dawn, and I don't want to give away anything, so I'll make this short

**So I read Breaking Dawn, and I don't want to give away anything, so I'll make this short. It kinda screwed up my story line. So I have a poll up, asking if I should continue Time and Time Again. Please either review, or vote. It's greatly appreciated, and if I should not continue the story, I will come out with a new story soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMJ! Hey peeps! So I did decide to continue the story, but I had no inspiration. But then I got a dream and BAM! The idea just came to me. So I can't promise an update every month because with my schedule, that just doesn't fit. But I will try my best to get chapters in asap. Here goes! Please read and review! Oh yeah. I deleted the chapter before, because where the story is going, it doesn't make sense. But I would still like to thank Lost In Believing for letting me use her idea!**

**BPOV**

What didn't seem to be long afterword, the girls returned to the Cullen house from their visit to the reservation.

"Hey. How was it?" I asked.

"Great! I accidently hit my head with a yo-yo." Kitty responded automatically.

"Ouch! Did it hurt?" Edward asked.

"No…Well a little. But then it felt better. I have a hard head."

"This makes a _lot_ of sense, since there's nothing in there." Rosalie whispered sarcastically so quietly that I could barley hear her. Edward and Alice sent her death glares. She just shrugged.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Sapphire asked. "Are there any good shopping stores around. I need to get my parents something."

"We could go to Port Angeles." I felt Edward stiffen next to me. "As long as we don't get separated." I stressed. "We don't want another incident to happen there."

"That sounds great! And we could go to lunch, and shop and maybe dinner!" Kitty sounded very excited.

"Do they have any dress shops?" Jade asked. "We should keep up our tradition of trying on dresses for fun. Maybe even find a dress for my sister for your wedding." The tradition was more, they try on dresses and I critiqued them.

"That would be a lot of fun!" Kitty still sounded excited. "Bella, it will be just like old times. And I heard it was supposed to be sunny tomorrow. That means we won't have to bring our rain coats."

Edward still didn't like me going to Port Angeles and every time I went, someone from his family had to come. I looked over at Alice, silently asking if the weather forecast was true. She nodded. I wondered who it would be this time.

"Hey, we're going to head back to the motel. You can stay at your house tonight. You won't miss much." Jade told me.

"Ok. I'll meet you at the hotel tomorrow at 9 o'clock."

When they left, I realized everyone also left the room. I headed towards the kitchen when I heard voices.

"Edward, I don't see anything happening." I heard Alice tell Edward. "Just let her have some fun with them. She'll be fine."

"I don't know Alice. You said you saw the Volturi coming. I don't want to take any chances." I held in my gasp at the word. They were coming? Now? We told them we had a date set. We said after August. "And I'm not exactly worried about Bella, either Alice. Her friends know now. If Aro finds that out, we'll all get killed. I just don't want to put them in that kind of danger."

"Well, I'm telling you. I don't see anything happening tomorrow. It's a day trip from Italy to here. If they leave now, they'll still never make it. Just do this Edward. For Bella."

"Fine. But if anything happens to her or her friends, I'm blaming you." I stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm going to go home now. I feel like I haven't seen Charlie in years. Will I see you tonight?" I asked Edward.

"As soon as he goes to bed." He promised before giving me a kiss goodnight.

"See you then." I replied after I caught my breath. I went over everything I heard Alice and Edward say in the kitchen. What if something did happen and the Volturi figured out that the girls knew? We would have to promise to make them vampires too. I couldn't do that. That would be unfair to them. I would want them to have the choice. Like I did.

I couldn't think about that. But I had to warn the girls somehow.

The next day, I woke up to a bright light. Of course I wasn't betting against Alice, but every time I saw the sun here, I was surprised. I got out of bed, showered and got dressed. I had to tell the girls today, but how, I still wasn't sure.

Edward had come last night but left before I woke up. He warned me ahead of time, but the panicky feeling still came to me when he wasn't there.

I pulled into the hotel parking lot where the girls were waiting for me downstairs.

"Hey Bella. We were wondering if maybe you wanted to take one car. I mean a car that can make it over sixty miles per hour." Sapphire asked straight out.

"Uh…Yeah sure." I didn't want them to waste gas money on me, but it was practical. I would pay for their dinner.

It was anything from a quiet trip up to Port Angeles. Kitty kept asking to change the radio station. She kept changing it to alternative, then rap, then pop, back to alternative, then rock. When finally we decided to listen to her ipod, she chose to listen to Lion King.

"What?" She asked us when we gave her confused looks. "I'm reliving my childhood and this was my favorite CD _and_ movie when I was a kid. Ask my mom." Sapphire rolled her eyes while Jade and I giggled. She started singing to I Just Can't Wait to be King as soon as we pulled into the shopping district of Port Angeles.

"Ok Kitty. We heard your high pitched, out of tune singing for an hour. Can you _please_ shut up?" Sapphire asked with her ears covered.

"I'm not _that _out of tune." Kitty defended herself. "Besides, maybe I was singing out of tune on purpose."

"Kitty," Jade started to say. "we all know you can sing. You made the school musical. But why did you have to sing out of tune?"

"Idk. It's fun to sing out of tune." Kitty giggled. "Where to Bella?"

"Well, the dress shop is right up the road." I answered. "Or we could start somewhere else."

"I vote dress shopping!" Kitty exclaimed automatically.

"That's fine with me." Jade said.

"Whatever." Sapphire answered matter-of-factly. I led the way to the dress shop.

**KPOV**

We were following Bella up the road when I heard someone whisper my name softly.

"Kitty…" I glanced back, thinking maybe I was just imagining things. I followed behind the girls. They were still in plain sight. Then I heard it again, louder this time. "Kitty…" This time I stopped and turned around. No one was there.

I was cautious when I turned back around. In the movies when the girl hears her name, she turns around. When she sees nobody and turns back around, the villain is right there and stabs her. I did not want that to happen to me. But when I turned around, there was nobody there. _Nobody._ I lost the girls. They were too far up ahead and I couldn't see them. That's when I panicked. I tried taking deep breaths to calm me down.

_Deep breath in…deep breath out…deep breath in…deep breath ou—…_ I felt some one grab around my waist. My automatic reaction was to defend myself. _What did I learn in self defense class? _I asked myself. I have to S.I.N.G. Solar plex, Instep, Nose, Groin. I tried elbowing the solar plex, but the man was as hard as rock. I lifted my foot to stomp on his instep, but he was too quick. He lifted up my leg and flipped me over. But I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I kicked and screamed trying to catch attention to myself. But his hand was over my mouth so that my screaming was muffled to that of a mouse on a floor. He had such a strong grip, I thought one twitch of his finger could break me.

I didn't even realize how tired I was from fighting until I was unconscious.

**BPOV**

I heard the familiar ring tone of my cell phone. I looked at the caller ID. It was Alice.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked her.

"Is Kitty with you?" She asked me right away.

"Yeah, she's right behind..." I turned around but didn't finish my sentence.

"Bella? Bella? Is she there."

"Kitty…" I whispered her name before I fell to the ground.

"Bella? Bella? BELLA?" I faintly heard Alice call through the phone.


End file.
